bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Neptune's Bounty
Neptune's Bounty (occasionally referred to as Port Neptune) is the third level of BioShock. Jack reaches Neptune's Bounty by the emergency Bathysphere docked at the Medical Pavilion. His objective here is to obtain a Research Camera and pictures of three different Spider Splicers for a fisherman named Peach Wilkins in order to gain entry to the Smuggler's Hideout and escape the city with Atlas and his family. History Neptune's Bounty was perhaps the largest port complex in Rapture where the vast majority of the city's fishing businesses were located. Since seafood accounted for a significant portion of the average Rapture citizen's diet and was a highly prevalent natural resource at the bottom of the sea, Neptune's Bounty, and the businesses therein were extremely important to Rapture's stability. One of those businesses, Fontaine Fisheries, served as a cover for Frank Fontaine's illegal smuggling operation. A significant event which happened at Neptune's Bounty was the discovery of the mutagenic Sea Slug, the producer of ADAM. A fisherman with a crippled hand was bitten by one, and Dr. Brigid Tenenbaum noticed the man's hand had regenerated.Brigid Tenenbaum's Audio Diary: Finding the Sea Slug It was through Dr. Tenenbaum's following experiments that ADAM, EVE, Plasmids, and Gene Tonics came to be developed in Rapture. As the Rapture Port Authority began to crack down on the smuggling ring, it was eventually discovered who their ringleader was.Sullivan's Audio Diary: Smuggling Ring This culminated in a large fight between Fontaine's followers and Ryan Security. Shocked by the huge number of citizens involved in the smuggling ring, the Rapture Central Council made smuggling a crime punishable by hanging.Sullivan's Audio Diary: Have My Badge In the first few weeks of the Civil War, after Atlas' "thugs" were forced out of Point Prometheus, they ran to Neptune's Bounty.Rapture Radio, Civil War Announcement: "After the bombing of the Kashmir, we were all plenty scared of Atlas and his thugs. But only a fool counts out the right-thinking folks of Andrew Ryan's Rapture. Atlas' thugs have been pushed out of Point Prometheus, they're on the run in Port Neptune. It's one thing starting a war, Atlas, but finishing one's an altogether different matter. Folks say it's only a matter of time before Atlas' entire mob comes out waving the white flag…" They managed to keep control over the district for some time before finally being defeated by Ryan's forces, after which much of the district was locked up and the remaining smugglers decided to barricade themselves in Fontaine Fisheries for their own safety. ''BioShock'' Rapture Metro Station To simply hang convicted smugglers wasn't enough for Ryan, who wanted to strike fear into those who endangered the city. The corpses of those hung for smuggling were publicly displayed at the metro station. The body of one smuggler is still there when Jack arrives. There are piles of seized smuggling evidence, a large number of fishing crates, and much debris which almost blocks the way. A Bathysphere schedule board has fallen from the ceiling, apparently crushing a Little Sister beneath it, based on the trail of blood leading from the debris to an ADAM syringe, the body of her fallen protector resting nearby. In the corridor outside, the floor has collapsed and is partially flooded thanks to a leak in the ceiling. Outside the windows, bodies of drowned men can be seen tangled in the seaweed, gently floating in the ocean currents. In the distance, Jack spies the shadow of a mysterious woman crouching on the ground who growls as he pushes forward and then leaps away into the ceiling. Lower Wharf The Wharf in Neptune's Bounty is by far the largest area. Split into three parts, it was a centre of activity during the day, with the fishing subs of Rapture going in and out to deliver their catch. The sea is visible through huge windows. In the center of the Lower Wharf, Jack can clearly see a massive crane mechanism and giant sea gates which lead out to the ocean. Though disused now, these were most likely used to transfer the Subs into the docks. It was somewhere here that Tenenbaum identified the sea slug from which ADAM was discovered. Fontaine Fisheries Fontaine Fisheries was essentially the "front" for the smugglers in Neptune's Bounty. Appearing as only a giant freezer for fish, it concealed an entrance to the Smuggler's Hideout. Enemies of Fontaine were tortured and killed here before being frozen beneath the ice; when Jack arrives he can use Incinerate! to reveal two of these people, one having tried to write It was Fontaine on the ground before dying. Peach Wilkins continued to run the fisheries even after Fontaine's apparent death, and it became a refuge for him and other smugglers during the end of the Rapture Civil War. It will be here that Jack will be forced to fight the remaining smugglers and Peach as the man's paranoia about Fontaine's "ghost" unhinges him. Upper Wharf The Upper Wharf was used as a cutting, packaging, and distribution area for the docks production, with some fish going to Fontaine Fisheries for freezing. The Upper Wharf is the connection point where the workers can reach the Wharfmaster, the Jet Postal, or the Fighting McDonagh's tavern after a hard day at work. Wharfmaster's Office The Wharfmaster's Office is the highest floor of Neptune's Bounty and had been used as a police station on the docks by the Rapture Port Authority. When the RPA failed to effectively link the smuggling ring back to Fontaine, Sullivan, Ryan's chief of security, was brought in to regulate activities at the port, enforce the law against smuggling, and take charge of the investigation. Much of the area is filled with evidence films and files. It seems to have been put in lockdown and disuse after Fontaine was killed, Sullivan resigning over the death penalty being instituted for smuggling, and the start of the war. The Fighting McDonagh's Tavern Fighting McDonagh's was the place for rest at the end of a working day. It has a fancy entrance into a pub/bar area with windows looking out into the sea. Upstairs there were three rooms for anyone who wanted to stay for the night. One of the rooms appears to have been used for interrogation sessions as it contains only a dead man, chained to a bed, along with other trivial items (accessing this room springs a Splicer ambush). The Shorten Alarms Tonic is located in room #7 which was rented by Mr. and Mrs. Lutz as they searched for their missing daughter. A code is required to unlock the room and can be located in the Upper Wharf. Jet-Postal Substation II Opposite the Fighting McDonagh on the viaduct walkways is one of Rapture's Jet Postal installations, where post and packages were sorted and many of the mail system's network of Pneumo lines converge. A mail service window and mailboxes are located in the facility. One of the Spider Splicers Peach Wilkins wants to be researched using the Research Camera is located here. Map This map is interactive. Click on an icon to find out more about it, or choose a tab to see a different map. Neptune's Bounty/Map|Normal Map||true Neptune's Bounty/ADMap|Audio Diaries Neptune's Bounty/PaTMap|Plasmids and Tonics New Discoveries Single Use Events *There is 1 Power to the People vending machine New Weaponry *Grenade Launcher *Research Camera New Plasmids and Tonics (Found) *Medical Expert - Lower Wharf *Security Bullseye - Upper Wharf *Shorten Alarms - Fighting McDonagh, Room 7 *Wrench Lurker - On the ledge near the Gene Bank and Gatherer's Garden on the way back to Fontaine's Fisheries. *Focused Hacker - In the entrance to Fontaine Fisheries, frozen in ice. New Plasmids and Tonics (Available at a Gatherer's Garden) *Extra Nutrition - Price: 20 ADAM *Machine Buster - Price: 20 ADAM *Plasmid Slot - Price: 100 ADAM *Sonic Boom Price: 40 ADAM *Target Dummy - Price: 60 ADAM *Winter Blast - Price: 60 ADAM New Enemies *Rosie *Rose *Spider Splicer *Peach Wilkins Coded Doors *Lower Wharf - 5380 *Fighting McDonagh, Room 7 - 7533 Audio Diaries #Sullivan - Timmy H. Interrogation #Andrew Ryan - Fontaine Must Go #Sullivan - Bathysphere Keys #Brigid Tenenbaum - Finding the Sea Slug #Mariska Lutz - Masha Come Home #Sullivan - Picked Up Timmy H. #Andrew Ryan - Watch Fontaine #Sullivan - Have My Badge #Brigid Tenenbaum - Adam Discovery #Bill McDonagh - Eden Leaking #Brigid Tenenbaum - Fontaine's Smugglers #Andrew Ryan - Death Penalty in Rapture #Sullivan - Smuggling Ring #Andrew Ryan - Working Late Again #Bill McDonagh - Arresting Fontaine #Mariska Lutz - Saw Masha Today #Bill McDonagh - Meeting Ryan #Peach Wilkins - Putting the Screws On #Bill McDonagh - Rapture Changing Walkthrough Bugs/Glitches *This level is one of the locations of the extra Little Sister bug. *With the Xbox 360, if the player downloaded the 1.1 patch and DLC and loads the Plasmid Sonic Boom at the Gatherer's Garden, the player may experience the fourth Little Sister glitch in this level. A possibly related side effect of this is that the player cannot pick up ammo, even if the player's weapon is not at full capacity until all of that ammo type has been discharged. Gallery NeptunesBountyConceptArt.png|''Concept art for the Bounty.'' BioShock Neptune's Bounty Concept Art.jpg|''Additional concept art.'' Pre-Launch Bio NB Lower Wharf Rosie Big Daddy & Little Sister.jpg|''A Rosie and his Little Sister in an early version of Lower Wharf.'' Drowned fisherman.png|''The body of a drowned fisherman floats eerily outside the window.'' Behind the Scenes *In Roman mythology, Neptune is the god of water and the sea and his bounty is the seafood, hence the name of this district of Rapture (the Greek equivalent is Poseidon).Neptune on Wikipedia *The area of Neptune's Bounty that Jack visits during the events of BioShock is listed as Pier 4 on a number of signs on the Upper Warf. This would suggest that Jack only visits the Fontaine Fisheries' pier and that there are larger unseen portions of Neptune's Bounty. *Despite the fact that Atlas had originally planned for Jack to go directly to Neptune's Bounty from the Transit Hub in Rapture's Welcome Center, nowhere in Neptune's Bounty will the player find a passage leading to the Welcome Area. There are not even any locked doors or blocked hallways which might lead to other areas in Neptune's Bounty containing such a passage. *In one of the lower rooms of Fighting McDonagh's Tavern, a Big Daddy can be observed outside a window. If one were to go into No-Clip Mode (PC/Mac Only) and pass through this window, they'd find this Big Daddy to have fully functional AI. Upon attacking the player, it will return to speeds comparable to being out of the water. References de:Neptune's Bounty es:Neptune's Bounty fr:Trésor de Neptune it:Neptune's Bounty ru:Дары Нептуна tr:Neptün'ün Hazinesi Category:Neptune's Bounty Category:Walkthroughs Category:BioShock Locations